


SWAPPED!

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Swap AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: In this Body Swap AU, Astra and Alex get to know what its like to be in each other's shoes.





	SWAPPED!

"I. Have. POWERS!! Finally, I can know what it feels like to fly without holding on for dear life wondering if the velocity was going to make my face melt off!"

Astra gritted her teeth- No, these incisors were sharper and felt different against a somewhat unfamiliar tongue. Of course, her own tongue was making unfamiliar noise high above her. She hated that she just barely heard Alex calling down to her in Astra's own body. She winced when let out a whoop and almost crashed into the nearest building's gargoyle. "Please land to the best of your limited ability. I would like my body in tact when Kara finds the technology to switch us back. Then, I shall exact revenge upon this... Duke."

"Okay one," Alex said as she lowered towards the ground with some jerky movements. "Rude. Two: It's Lord. Maxwell Lord. And three: the worst that would happen is that I'd fall and put a dent in the concrete." Alex struck Astra's landing pose, and the Kryptonian wasn't sure if it was to poke fun at her. There was a new glint in the eyes she used to see in the mirror and when looking at Alura. "Alexandra-" Astra rolled eyes that she normally stared into. 

"I do not speak that way." Alex's voice whined out. Then Astra placed hands on her temporary hips and said, "Oh General, get over yourself."

"Brave one, I need you to activate the the movie net." Alex said.

"I have only referred to Netflix in that manner on exactly one occasion-"

" 'I have only referred to Netflix in that manner on exactly one occasion," Alex mimicked.

"-Before I was corrected - quite gleefully on its true name." Astra finished as if she hasn't heard the agent inhabiting her body.

"Alright, Alright," Alex said once she saw her own lips purse in irritation. She walked to her girlfriend and felt strange taking her own hand. "I was serious when I said I'd want to know what it would be like to kiss myself. It's not quite the same, but still I think it could address some theories."

"If you wanted a kiss, you need only ask."

"I thought I was asking."

Astra rolled Alex's eyes again before she said. Astra felt her own hand on fuller hips and she in turn pulled her own body in. She blinked. "Is this how you feel when I hold you?"

"The safety, the complete contact of your arms around me, how protective you are even when we're at home in our bed."

"A bit more pressure than I currently have you in now, surely," Astra asked. 

"Maybe," Alex said, slowly loosening her hold on her own body. 

Astra leaned her head on her own clavicle the way Alex tended to rest upon her on bad days. Astra felt the safety Alex spoke of. She hoped Alex could now hear her heart beat, their heartbeats together. She wanted Alex to hear and see how precious she is. Then, it didn't matter whose lips were doing what with whose body. Astra and Alex would always know this dance. The two women broke apart Alex, using Astra's gift, heard Kara approaching with the machinery to switch them back. As Alex viewed the world with her own eyes once again, she imagined what the experience must have been like for Astra. She looked forward to when they next shared their bed, since that had a lot to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was harder than I thought it would be. It is bad enough to remember where limbs are and using various pronouns and things when it is two women, but two women who are swapped? Golly that was hard.


End file.
